


5 Drunk Kisses

by imnotamorningperson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotamorningperson/pseuds/imnotamorningperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Michael and Gavin kissed whilst drunk and one time they were sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Drunk Kisses

1\. "Michael? Will you dance with me?" Gavin whispered placing his arms around Michael's shoulders and leaning close to his ear.  
To say Gavin was drunk would be an understatement. To say Gavin had a crush on Michael would also be an understatement. Something about the way he looked when he yelled at Gavin was extremely appealing. Now, after a few too many beers, Gavin found few reasons to hide his affection.  
Michael, who was just as drunk as Gavin and also just as smitten, turned to face Gavin as he felt the long frame drape across his back. “Only if you insist.” Gavin let out a small noise of excitement as he took Michael’s wrist and began to drag him to the middle of the room where people were dancing. As they stood at the edge of the throng, Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, resting his head where his shoulder and neck met. “Gav, you do realise…” Michael was interrupted by a mumbled voice that seemed to say ‘Shut up you smegpot’ as they began to sway side to side. At first Michael was hesitant, but as he relaxed he placed his hands on Gavin’s waist pulling him closer. Gavin, however, hadn't been expecting that, so was thrown off balance and promptly fell straight into Michael, sending them both toppling to the ground. Gavin, in his more-than-slightly inebriated state began giggling like a small child, whilst Michael admired the face that hovered inches above his own. Then, without giving his actions much thought, he placed his hand on Gavin’s neck and pulled their lips together. Gavin responded by pushing their lips closer, before pulling away, standing up and sauntering into the crowd. This left Michael lying on the floor, slightly dazed, wondering if Gavin felt the same way he did.

2\. The second time they kissed was during a game of spin the bottle. Neither of them were quite as drunk as the first time but they could still feel the buzz of alcohol pumping through their veins.  
Lindsay had spun the landing on Gavin. She leant over placing a kiss on his cheek, leaving a vibrant pink stain from her lipstick. As Gavin span the bottle part of him prayed that it would stop on Michael, another willing it to keep, moving as it slowed pointing towards him. Michael, who was sat next to Gavin, turned and started leaning towards Gavin’s cheek. Gavin, not realising, turned at the last second, connecting his lips with Michael’s. Both their eyes widened but neither made a move to end the kiss. Michael, realising what was happening pulled away and made an excuse to go to the bathroom, despite the protests of people saying it was his turn. Gavin just sat there, reliving the moment.

3\. Michael slowly span on the spot looking around trying to spot Gavin. He had had a lot more to drink than he usually would and felt waves of confidence roll across his body and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss Gavin. It had happened twice before but they had been short, allowing no time for him to convey his feelings. Michael wanted to kiss him with all the passion he felt, to leave him feeling dazed like Gavin did the first time they kissed. He spotted Joel and Ray sitting close together on a log, their foreheads pressed against the other, from far enough away it would like they were kissing all the time rather than the soft peck they left around each other’s face and neck. Michael wants to have that with Gavin, wanted the sweet intimacy and the lovesick looks that passed between them. As he watched them he noticed a tall, lanky frame pass behind them. Gavin. Michael weaves his way through the crowd, determined not to lose him. As he passes behind Gavin he takes his hand intertwining their fingers and pulling him away from the conversation, not caring how rude it may seem. He pulled Gavin through the hallways and into a deserted corner of the house. Pushing him against the wall. Placing his lips delicately against Gavin’s, then more roughly as Gavin begins to kiss back. He pulled away, looked Gavin in the eye and walked away. And Gavin loved every second of it.

4\. “How long till we’re there?” Gavin whined  
“Like 10 minutes” Griff said, this was the third time Gavin had asked in the past 20 minutes and it was starting to get on everyone’s nerves. Well, everyone except Michael who had decided to fall asleep on Gavin, giving him a dead arm.  
When they arrived, Gavin shook Michael gently to wake him up “Michael my boi, it’s time to wake up” A soft groan could be heard from Michael as he turned and snuggled closer to Gavin  
“5 more minutes” came out more as a string of noises than actual words. “Nope, we’re here now, you need to get your bags and find our rooms.”  
“Michael? Gavin? Where are you?” Griffon shouted  
“In here, this lazy git won’t wake up”  
“I am awake; I just don’t want to move”   
“Adorable. Now, you two are sharing a room in the same cabin as me and Geoff. So grab your bags and we can go find it.”  
When they did find their rooms, they found that both rooms in the cabin had double beds; both of them were excited by the idea but would never admit it in a million years. Neither suggested asking around for spare beds though.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We’re out of beer. Geoff help me find some more” Griff called, walking through from the kitchen area to the living room. As they walked out the door, Gavin slung his arm around Michael’s waist, pulling him closer till he was practically lying across Gavin’s chest  
“Michael, have you ever been properly pissed. Like so drunk you couldn't remember what happened the next day. I was once, when I was back in the UK…” Gavin rambled like this for the next 15 minutes, topics ranging from the times he blacked out to his favourite food and everything in between.  
“... so then Dan thought it would be a good idea to…”  
“Gavin. Shut up”  
“Make me” So Michael did. The kiss was quick and messy. All teeth and tongues. Biting lips and fighting tongues.  
That was until Geoff and Griffon got back. The second the door opened Michael practically launched himself to the other end of the couch. His face began burning. “Hey guys, we found more beer. You boys have fun?” Griffon asked  
“Yeah it was great” Gavin replied, glancing at Michael, whilst remaining as composed as drunk Gavin could be.

5\. “Dude, I can’t drive you home.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I've had too much to drink dumbass. You can crash on the couch though; there is a blanket in the cupboard. I’ll get you a pillow”  
When Michael gets drunk he forgets things; like where he put his phone or where the bathroom is in his own apartment or when it’s OK to kiss people.  
Walking back from his room where he had grabbed a pillow from the entirely unused side of his bed, Michael found Gavin already half asleep sprawled across the couch. A small smile spread across his face when he saw the sight. Head placed the arm rest, long legs dangling off the other end, one arm draped across the back of the sofa, the other was off the edge fingertips brushing the carpet beneath them, blanket lying across his body though not really covering him.  
“Gav, lift your head up”  
“But I'm comfy”  
“You won’t be when you wake up with a sore neck”  
Reluctantly, Gavin lifted his head and let out a soft groan.  
“You’ll thank me in the morning” Michael stated, placing the pillow under Gavin’s head. “Night, Gavin.” Michael leant down and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Gavin’s mouth. It was different to the kisses they had shared before. The others had me full of attraction or complete accidents. This one was placed with love and a deep sense of caring towards the other.  
As soon as Michael realised what he was doing, he pulled away, slightly flushed. “I, er, sorry, night Gav.”  
“Goodnight Michael, sweet dreams”

a. Michael was stood in the middle of the kitchen, which was full of people, when Gavin decided to execute his plan. You see, things had become exceptionally awkward since the night Gavin slept on Michael’s sofa. They would avoid each other in and out of the office, barely interacting when they were in a situation that called for it.  
Gavin’s plan was simple; kiss Michael whilst sober. However, it was much easier said than done. There had been many opportunities but none had seemed quite right, until now. Michael stood alone, various colleagues milling around getting food, drink and talking to each other. Gavin could feel his heart beat in his ears, like when you run too fast for too long, he could feel his palms go clammy and his arms begin to shake. ‘It’s just a kiss,’ he reminded himself, ‘not such a big deal.’  
By this point Michael had noticed Gavin looking at him intently and began to feel self-conscious, was there something on his face, was his hair even more of a mess than usual.   
By this point Gavin had made his way across the room and was stood in front of Michael. It’s just a kiss. He repeated over and over in his head  
“Gav, I'm sorry I've been avoiding…”  
Gavin placed his hands either side of Michael’s face, pressing their lips together, slowly sliding them up to tangle in his hair. As Michael got over the initial shock of the situation, he pressed back against Gavin, sliding his arms round Gavin’s neck and pulling himself up to the same height as Gavin.  
The whole room was silent as money was passed around from various people making bets. Michael and Gavin didn't seem to notice, they were too lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. This is the first fic I'm posting and my first one as a part of this fandom. Thank you to Mione for editing and helping me with the idea for kiss four.


End file.
